Forbidden Love
by LisAlice5472
Summary: The vampires (good ones) always suffer because they don't want to be humanity's enemies, just like Kyler here. He loves Miles, but a single, mistaken move would be just enough to bring an end to his lover's life... So how can Miles accept that his best friend is a vampire who has been trying to control himself from leaping on him, just to infix his teeth in his neck?


Forbidden Love

Chapter 1.

~Truth~

* * *

…He was right before me, his eyes sparkling like lit candles. I was standing in a small distance, unable to keep my heavy breath under control. Shocked and terrified as I was, nothing could have stopped my heart from beating so powerfully, as it was almost leaping out of my chest. I knew his secret now… I mean, _now_ it was time for him to explain everything to me. More than a dozen of questions were pressing themselves on my brain and as a result, I could barely find my words.

In contrast with my fear, he was slightly content. A shadow of sorrow was darkening his perfect face and his eyes had a shade of yellow and orange mixed together. His lips were quivering a little, as if he had wanted to say something, but he knew it would have been better if he had kept silent for a while.

We were looking deeply in each other's eyes, without muttering a single word.

I could feel that he too, was scared of something. Indeed, the thought that he could put an end to my life with just a move was making him shiver. I knew that…

"Miles," he whispered, "where are you going?"

I was standing next to the stairs, ready to climb them if something would menace me…

"I know what you are." was my 'answer'.

He looked at me with those beautiful eyes, purring:

"What am I, Miles? Tell me."

"Y-You're… You're a-a…"

I knew the answer, but the word itself was sending chills down my spine. I felt like I was about to drown every time it would come up through my throat. How could I admit that he was… he… was…

"…_vampire_." I said quickly. "You are a v-vampire."

My voice died down. Kyler let his head fall forward as he bit his bottom lip. I didn't take my eyes off him until he looked back at me almost lifeless:

"…And tell me, _what_ does a vampire eat?"

I let out a gasp without even noticing.

"It is a cannibal, a human-killer!" I shouted in fear.

Silence... Kyler couldn't deny my words… and I wasn't able to accept that he _really_ was an enemy! The look on his face was painful, as if something had let him down. Just watching him biting his lip was making me shiver, as if I were about to cry. What if he wanted to infix his teeth into something else… like my neck? And then I understood. He did _not_ want to hurt me. He just tried to control himself so as not to kill me. I knew he could do that with a single move. My God… Was this the Kyler I had known until then?

"Miles," he purred again, "I need you to tell me something. But please don't lie to me."

I couldn't have picked a better answer than "Yes, sure." – That old quote.

Kyler's eyes closed one time only to open again slowly, revealing two golden irises, which were _definitely_ not humanly. What was he pondering?

"…Are you afraid?" he asked in his soft voice.

"Should I?"

"You're standing in front of a vampire, Miles. And this _is_ real."

"I don't have to be afraid, Kyler. You have saved my life two times by now."

"Yes, I have. And now I could bring an end to it – a ferocious, painful end."

His words stunned me and I gasped more soundly than before this time. What was he saying?! He was _not_ a murderer!

"You won't." I said back.

"I could." he reminded me.

"No. You are not to kill me."

I was insane, right? I was talking to a vampire, but I felt no fear... No fear! Yet, Kyler gave me a piercing look, as if he was starving to death and I knew a part of him hungered for my blood. He made a step forward. I involuntarily followed his pattern, but backwards. Then he tried to come closer, but I only kept my distance. One of my feet was already on the first stair and here I had a strange feeling I had to run… for my life. Kyler noticed that, but before he could say something, I shouted at him, trying to hide my fear:

"Stay away from me!"

And yes, seeing the hunger in his eyes made my confusion give birth to a greater feeling – terror.

I started running up the stairs but when I was somewhere at the middle of them, I saw a flash as cold air hit my face. Then I could move no more because he was standing before me. Kyler was almost invisible when running – typical for a vampire. He didn't want me to turn away from him, but pinned me against the wall – in a soft way, though – and caught me by the shoulders. His hands were as cold as ice. His perfect face seemed worried.

"Miles, there's no use to run away from me." he whispered.

I nodded with my lips squeezed.

"…And I know it may seem strange, but I don't want to hurt you. I have never thought of that."

What? A vampire refuses his meal?

"Until now, I guess." I added.

"No, Miles. I have no reason to do that."

Hmm… I quickly looked at his well-built body – which was definitely stronger than mine – and told myself: 'He doesn't need a diet, so why wouldn't he kill me right now?'

"Kyler, please, don't make this more difficult for me…"

I glanced at him with my eyes still frightened as I went on:

"…I know what vampires feed themselves with."

He just shook his head and one corner of his lips raised slightly:

"If you would have just allowed me to explain it to you… It's such a long and complicated story that I would need _hours _to tell it."

Finally I would find out the truth about my best friend. Finally I would understand why he had faked so many times that seeing blood doesn't frighten him. But… that _is_ right, isn't it? Vampires are not afraid of their only dish. Perhaps he didn't want to show me the hunger he felt at the sight of my wounds. I admit, in the latest days I've been like a magnet that attracts dangers. While Kyler and I worked together in our first day of college at the microscope, I accidentally cut myself with the mount as I was changing it with another one. I didn't give it much importance and tried to wipe the blood but Kyler turned his back on me quickly. Then, I couldn't see properly what he did; but his right hand moved to his face... to cover his nose maybe? From some vampire movies I had watched as a young teenager I found that these creatures have their senses 10 times more developed than we humans do. Perhaps he did that so as not to smell the blood that was slowly oozing from my cut. I felt a bit worried about that. Who would have thought he was a vampire?! At that time I could only say he was a weak person who didn't stand the scenery of blood.

Hmph! Just listen to that: _Kyler_… _weak_! Who am I kidding? He could have stabbed my neck with his venomous teeth without even my noticing; he could have made the tour of the three American continents only by foot and running all the way! Furthermore, he could have torn the house into pieces or pulled trees out of their roots…!

Whatever the reason for his hesitating (I hadn't known back then), I asked Kyler what the matter was; why he had suddenly turned away from me. He didn't say anything. He was not even _breathing_. His salvation was the ringing doorbell, which let us know we were going to have a 10 minutes break. I looked down at the red tip of my index finger as Kyler simply vanished.


End file.
